


Когда мне было три....

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Когда мне было три....

Когда мне было три меня избили.   
Их было, как я помню, где-то четверо, а может пять.   
Я их не знала, они меня, что интересно, тоже.   
Но это не мешало им меня в асфальт втоптать. 

Когда мне было пять я в первый раз узнала  
Про детскую, нечеловеческую ложь.   
Они все под копирку день за днём себя ломали.   
А я вот нет и нам друг друга было не понять. 

Когда мне было восемь я вставала.   
И сколько б раз меня не били я в ответ  
Всегда давала сдачи им упрямо   
И мало кто кричать посмел мне в след. 

Когда стукнуло двенадцать я по ночам рыдала,  
Что снова остальным не подхожу  
Ни по размеру, ни по стандарту стала...  
И словно тень я в одиночестве брожу. 

Когда мне стало лет пятнадцать — снова встала.   
Я стала снова всё крушить и защищать себя.   
Им просто всем вниманья не хватает, я считала,   
Вот потому и нет отбоя от издёвок у меня. 

Когда мне стало восемнадцать я устала.  
Устала спорить, бить, ругаться и кричать  
Я перестала тихо плакать под подушкой  
Весь мусор, что вокруг, я перестала замечать. 

Когда мне было двадцать я познала насилие, прочувствовала бессилие, пропала.   
Не выносила я всего, что льётся на меня,  
Стараюсь делать вид, что просто нервы и немножечко устала.   
А раны — это кот, не от ножа. 

Двадцать один. Я сильная, я справлюсь. Ясно, Боги?!   
Теперь я вам одно хочу сказать.   
Не дам, конечно, вытирать об себя ноги,  
Но руку помощи я тоже вам не стану подавать.


End file.
